


Something stupid like I love you

by breath_of_mine (tsundanire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, Hilarity, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #352 from http://drarrypromptoftheday.tumblr.com:</p>
<p>"When Draco shouts out, this potion stinks like Potter - Then Hermione explains, that it’s Amortentia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something stupid like I love you

Potions with Professor Slughorn was always interesting, especially considering how much he enjoyed giving away prizes for the best brewed potion of that class. They varied from candies to sometimes fairly useful potions. Nothing quite like that first Felix Felicis of course, but helpful all the same.

 

Of course, the potions they’ve had to brew along the way to earn those prizes have been complex to the extreme, so even managing to brew something pass-able had been complicated enough. But only Harry Potter had managed to brew absolutely perfect renditions of what they were supposed to be creating, and therefor the only one to earn the prizes thus far. 

 

“Alright class, eyes to me please.” Slughorn clapped his hands together and beamed at his students excitedly. Obviously he had something he considered very exciting planned for this class. Draco internally rolled his eyes but eventually turned them to the front of the class and on his Professor. 

 

“We’ve studied and brewed many exciting and dangerous potions this year so far.” Slughorn began, a tiny glint of mischief in his eyes. 

 

“And why have we done so? Anyone?” His eyes roamed the class for any raised hands. 

 

Draco resisted a barely suppressed snort and eye roll as Granger eagerly waved her arm back and forth. He wouldn’t have been all that surprised if her exuberance would somehow manage to dislocate her arm all together. 

 

“Yes, Miss Granger?” Slughorn nodded in her direction with a cheerful smile. 

 

“Sir, in order to understand why something is dangerous and shouldn’t be used, one must study it. It’s what makes the study of Defence against the Dark arts-”

 

“Yes thank you Miss Granger,” Slughorn chuckled while cutting her off. He knew better than to really get her started on something, but at her slightly off-put expression, he added. “Ten points to Gryffindor.”

 

She smiled, seemingly appeased by that. 

 

Looking over at their table, it seemed like Granger was the only one even remotely interested. Red-headed Weasel was already drooling on his parchment, while stupid Potter seemed to be reading his tattered textbook rather intently.

 

It was surprising that Potter had the horribly abused copy rather than Weasley… But Draco let the thought slip from his mind when Slughorn moved behind the desk to reveal a set of bubbling cauldrons. 

 

“You will remember that our first class had a series of potions I wanted you all to identify. Today we are learning in further detail about at least one of these potions.”

 

Draco’s eyes had returned to the back of Potter’s head, annoyed with the way his hair was always permanently ruffled, as if he’d just run all the way to class from the Gryffindor tower. He must have been staring off for a while because next thing he knew, Slughorn had moved back in front of the cauldrons and seemed to be passing something around.

 

“Now, last time I believe we only heard from Miss Granger, but I’m sure you’re all a little curious as to what you might discover when you give this potion a sniff.”

 

Draco shook his head slightly, as if waking from a daydream. He’d obviously missed something, as most of the class were vibrating with excitement and swapping theories with each other. Slughorn had mentioned smelling the potion, but it took a few minutes before the brew managed to make it back towards his seat. 

 

The Professor walked around the classroom, probably ensuring that nobody was pocketing whatever it was being passed around, while simultaneously striking conversation with various students about the potion itself. Their theories, what they smelled…. It all seemed vaguely familiar to Draco, as he knew what the potion was but couldn’t quite bring to mind what it was. 

 

The room was swirling with an intense kind of heat, the kind that made Draco’s head all foggy. With the passing of vials all around, there also came wafting of smells. Everyone seemed to get a little bit pink in the cheeks, even Potter when the vial got to him.

 

His pupils seem to dilate, a reddish flush creeping into his cheeks and down his neck. Even the tips of his ears began to redden. It wasn’t until those immaculate green eyes flashed his way, that Draco realized how long he’d been staring. Looking quickly away, Draco struck up a conversation with Pansy about an upcoming test, all the while flicking a glance towards the golden trio every now and then. 

 

But Potter’s eyes never looked away from him once…Not even when Granger and the Weasel  turned to curiously ask him about something. 

 

“Draco?” Pansy prodded his arm lightly.

 

“Mm?” He turned his head back to her and realized she was holding out the vial for him to smell. All at once Draco’s nose was assaulted by the weirdest combination of smells, that also seemed oddly familiar. He just couldn’t quite place it yet.

 

The deep woodsy smell of a broomstick handle after just being polished, happened to be the first smell he picked up. It was so familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Potter still watching him intently, which would have been disturbing if he wasn’t trying hard to keep all the blood in his body from rushing downward.

 

With a second wiff, Draco scrunched up his nose as the smell of butterbeer assaulted him. It was definitely not his cup of tea, and definitely something that reminded him of that rotten Golden Boy.

 

Something soft and powdery, light and reminiscent of both home and school. Feathers. Soft, white owl feathers. They always had the most delicately simply smell attached to them, one that was fairly unmistakable. 

 

It wasn’t until that last smell wafted over that Draco realized why they felt so familiar… This was Potter’s smell…. Or at least, the smells he associated with Potter. It was as if Professor Slughorn had been able to bottle up that God awful stink in potion form. Good Circe, that was wrong.    
  
His face scrunched up with disgust as he tried to flag down the Professor. Maybe Slughorn was a closet Golden Boy fan, but Draco wasn’t interested in having the piss taken out of him…Especially when it involved that stupid raven haired boy….

 

“Professor! This stinks like Potter!” Draco grumped out, half annoyed, and half hoping the rest of the class enjoyed the backhanded comment. 

 

But something backfired… Almost as one, the entire class stopped talking and stared at him with various amounts of shock written on their faces. It was the first clue that he’d said something terribly wrong, and not just because he was being mean. 

 

Wide grey eyes blinked a few times, growing more and more concerned by the second. The stillness continued until it was broken by one Hermione Granger… Bursting out into laughter so hard that she actually snorted, startling just about everyone in the classroom. This included the Professor, who seemed more like a gaping fish with his mouth constantly opening and closing. Granger’s fist slapped on the desk a few times, all the while she gasped for breath. It was clear she was trying to talk, or say anything at all, however she was laughing too hard to get much more than a word or two out at a time. 

 

Flicking an uneasy glance to her slight right, Draco caught the green, rather nauseous, look on Weasley’s face. It almost seemed like he was trying not to dry heave at their table. Potter’s expression manifested into something quite new for Draco. Almost a mixture of curiosity, amusement, and shock. Never in his few years had Draco ever seen that expression on Potter, let alone pointed his way. But it seemed like he didn’t have much longer to dwell on it. Many of the other students were starting to feel that same amusement, as the room soon filled with both loud laughter, and girlish whispers likely the start of some particularly vicious rumors. 

 

The panic spread further across Draco’s face as he began to grab his things, preparing to bolt. The action itself didn’t happen until Hermione managed to calm herself enough to speak.

 

“Oh for the love of Merlin Malfoy! Honestly!? I’m surprised Professor Snape’s prized student didn’t even recognise Amortentia… The love potion?”

 

FIN


End file.
